Fredrickson
Technically, Fredrickson is the same person as Fredrick. Originating from an alternate Universe, this version of the heroic intergalactic mercenary had A much darker and aggressive personality than "Prime" Fredrick, which was furthered by A great sense of insecurity. When his Universe's Elanor was discovered to be cheating on him, Fredrickson was driven into A bloodthirsty rage and murdered his wife, descending into the darkness he had pledged to defeat. Unlike the Prime Universe, Fredrickson's would be plunged into fear by the Crusader, not hope. Back to index Interactions with the Prime The first time Fredrickson interacted with the Prime Universe, no one even noticed at first. Accidentally flying his ''Explorer ''through A "rip" between there two Universes's, Fredrickson arrived near the Explorers home on Sanctuary. Quickly realizing he was in A new Universe, Fredrickson sought out this universe's Elanor and confronted her. When the confused woman failed to give him an acceptable answer, he stabbed her in the gut and escaped the hidden world. Andrew gave pursuit and angrily confronted him, but Fredrickson managed to outmaneuver and severely electrocute him. Mike and Jack were also taken out of commission A ship crash, and soon only P.s was left defending the others. Her pleas for him to stop fell on death ears and he quickly defeated her. Before he could deliver the killing blow however, the Prime Fredrick arrived. Incensed at his double's actions, Fredrick temporarily forwent his own self imposed restrictions and fought his evil twin as An equal, before forcing him to flee back to his own Universe. Despite there wounds, the Explorers recovered and remained weary of any future encounters with the dark Crusader. Over the next few centuries, Fredrickson's role in the Prime Universe was limited: Kanos encountered an alternate Zannah who he believed to be from Fredrickson's Universe and later, the Heretic Queen had A brief altercation with him. However, Fredrickson would, relatively be brought back into the spotlight not to long afterwards. When Alastor, the seventh Crusader, came to close to discovering the true nature of the Samaritans, the Father created A second rift between Fredrickson's Universe and the Prime Universe. Fredrickson and his forces quickly crossed over into the Prime Universe, in order to escape there Universe's Paladins (There known as the Crusaders, ironically. Alastor was joined in his travels by Tam, another being from Fredrickson's Universe, who reviled that the dark Fredrickson was desperately searching for the secret of immortality, supposedly because of his advanced age. However, after Tam's sister was rescued by the Exterminators, he reviled it was in fact an attempt to prolong the life of the one person he still cared for: his daughter, Keto. After brushing off an attack from the Prime Paladins, Fredrickson placed an intergalactic bounty on Alastor and his comrades, leading to the group of four becoming the most wanted beings in the Universe. However, this backfired when it lead Fredrickson's forces into repeated direct conflict with "Dahns fist", A untied army of criminals and bounty hunters. Eventually Dahn captured Fredrickson and his daughter, as well as the Exterminators and placed them in A virtual reality. Alastor managed to escape and shut the program down, before Fredrickson brutally murdered Dahn and then (At Keto's request) formed something of A truce with the Crusader. Having spent most of her short life away from her father (Out of his desire to not influence her with his darkness) Keto was more than willing to move to an out of the way planet where she and her father, as well as there forces, would set up shop. However, this possible happiness was ruined for Fredrickson when he was attacked by A Samaritan disguised as Alastor. Although the ageing warrior managed to defeat and kill the immensely powerful shape snifter, it was with lethal effort and Fredrickson finally died in his daughters arms. His legacy was one of fear and pain, although his daughter went on A vengeful streak over his death, first against Alastor and later the Samaritans. Dark Universe '''The following does not come from the Horizons story proper. Instead, it is part of the Horizons equivalent of an Expanded Universe. '''After encountering the "Prime" Universe, Fredrickson himself began referring to his world as "Dark Universe". The following is an expansion on this Universe's twisted version of "Prime" Universe Fredrick's life. After angrily killing Elanor, Fredrickson retreats to A backwater planet to dwell on his actions. However, jack followed him there and demanded he come back to face his actions. The two argued and eventually fought, with fredrickson eventually killing his brother and completing his turn to darkness. Deciding that he had no reason to continue on his path of "goodness", A lost Fredrickson began randomly pillaging and putting many world under his toleration control. Felling he had nothing left to live for, Fredrickson did little beyond indiscriminately killing during this time. Although he played on P.s's troubled past and convinced her to join him, he had no true connection to her and this act resulted in A jealous Mike joining Andrew in his resistance acts against Fredrickson. Eventually, after his brief trip to the "prime" Universe, Fredrickson returned, no longer as empty, With new purpose, Fredrickson expanded his reign putting countless civilizations under his control. Although he was A conqueror and A strict dictator, he also severely punished killers and other such individuals (Rather hypocritically Not long afterwards, Fredrick discovers that Elanor had secretly had A son, Jason, before she died. Although he found the young boy and raised him, Father and Son never liked each other due to Elanor's death. Eventually Fredrickson had his top agent Wryven assassinate Jason's fiance, Kate, and the the younger man joined the growing resistance against his father, along with his friend S.k.i.d. Years later, at the height of his power after defeating and conquering the Box, Shadowmen, P.T.D and War Droid Empire, Fredrickson had his disciple Kanos destroy the planetiod Frontier, killing resistance leaders Issac and Chloe in the process. Although Kanos saved A orphan named Zannah for his master, this wanton destruction convinced the Paladins of the Dark Universe to fully adopt the Crusader title and there heritage, before joining the fight against the dark would be Overlord. Years later, Kanos falls in battle against the head Crusader/Paladin Thomas, in revenge for his murder of Teckla. However, although Fredrickson and his forces, now known mockingly as the "Legion of Light", were slowly losing there grip on power, they still had there victories, such as when they forced would be war hero Ixil to sacrifice himself to stop A Worst Nightmare possessed Lavender. The final blow for his rule came when Fredrickson failed to convince the "Prime" Heretic Queen to join his fight. Without this reinforcement, his new second in command Samantha was captured by resistance leader Clar, Wayne and Clark (Although the later was killed in the attempt). With his forces all but gone, Fredrickson took his comparatively small fleet of thousands and departed for the other side of the Universe to escape vengeful pursuit. It was during this time that one of Fredrickson's "servants", A young Jengar, died in childbirth. However, the child survived and was discovered to be Fredrickson';s daughter. Although he was still broken up over the end of his first family, Fredrickson decided to put all his focus into giving his daughter, Keto A good life. To this end, he enrolled her in his military forces where she would be safe from his own corrupting dark influence. With his empire destroyed, the Paladins/Crusaders hot on his tail and he himself quickly dying of old age, Fredrickson began desperately searching for any way to make Keto's life better, leading directly into Horizons: Shattered. Odds & Ends Fredrickson was A male Eternal from the "Dark Universe". Although his species is only supposed to live to the age 500, Fredrickson's full entrancement of his natural potential meant he lived on well after this point and, unlike his Prime double, he remained in capable physical shape. However, his endurance and strength was sub-par, and warriors such as G.i.p could dance circles around him and pretty much beat the snot out of him physically. This only applied to Fredrickson from Shattered however, and during the time of Genesis he was just as ridiculously strong and fast as his double. He also carried an equally large armory at first, although by the point of Shattered he only used his Phaseblade. Although his weapon was practically identical to Fredrick's, it produced A scarlet blade instead of A calmer blue. This weapon stayed by his side for centuries (Unlike Fredrick, who had A knack for losing these things in the heat of combat) but was eventually destroyed by Alastor. In revenge, Fredrickson stole Alastors weapon and remodeled it to, once again, emit A red blade and have A much shorter hilt. In full embrace of his self admitted evil, Fredrickson wore much darker black hats and coats than his double. Unlike Fredrick, who based his fighting style around moderation and using other means besides the blade to win duels, Fredrickson used sheer brutality and offensive drive in his youth to achieve victory. As Fredrick was described as having the potential to become the Universe's greatest warrior but never achieved it due to being afraid of this power, Fredrickson (Who fully embraced it) became easily one of the most dangerous foes ever faced by the Prime Crusaders. Fredrickson managed to defeat the exceptionally skilled sword-master Andrew in A one on one fight (Although it was through deception, not pure martial strength) and pretty solidly outclassed P.s as well. The only Explorer described as being his equal was, unsurprisingly, Fredrick. However, the usually calm Crusader had to let go of his personal restrictions and channel the rage at Elanor's near fatal wounding in order to fight evenly with him. Later in life, Fredrickson was forced by his ailing health to (Ironically) adapt A controlled and measured form similar to that of his double. fredrickson fostered his daughters considerable interest in martial arts and personal instructed her to the point she became A top tier duelist of the age. Fredrickson was A skilled enough duelist to defeat the immortal Tam, exceptionally skilled warrior Grace, the Father-in-disguise Sora, the Survivor and some of the best Paladin leaders. However, Alastor was the slightly better duelist, G.i.p could overpower him via her sheer brutality and the Samaritan disguised as Alastor also forced Fredrickson to exert A fatal amount of energy to defeat and kill him. Exceptionally skilled with the Supernatural, Fredrickson used telekinesis to crash A starship, energy to disable Andrew and even outpaced the noted sorceress P.s, all while in his younger form. As an older man, Fredrickson relied completely on the supernatural: lethal energy, army destroying telekinesis, microscopically precise accuracy, enough mental offense to control even the strongest of minds and enough defense to easily fight through Dahn's impeccable virtual reality. Ultimately, Fredrickson was powerful enough to destroy an ancient shape shifting Samaritan and enough advancement to reverse A teleport and rearrange the targets internal organs in the process.